Once Upon a Fox
by DarkWolf005
Summary: Three friends..alone..in the woods what could happen? Except dark creepy figures showing up every where,an evil lord trying to rule said forest,and dealing with awkward feelings.But you know nothing unusual about that. NaruSasu Rated T for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1: The New BeginningSort of

hey this is my first story ever i got the inspiration from the story that due in english class but anyway i hope you like it

I DONT OWN NARUTO.................SADLY

The Ryuu forest was a place thought to be full of dark creatures waiting to destroy anything that entered their forest. No one went in but those that did never came out. Ryuu forest was also believed to be a place of peace where people could rest in the sun. Both of these beliefs were true. Creatures did live in this forest, but they weren't dark and ugly creatures. This place also sunny and the animals played all day long. There was always peace in Ryuu until one day changed the lives of three best friends.

"Where is he?! I'm going to claw his face off when I find him!" "Sasuke, you can't do that to him; you know he just does it for fun." "Clam it, Naruto!" Suddenly a fox and a wolf appeared from behind a bush; the fox a fiery orange and the wolf a sleek black. The orange fox named, Naruto, was usually a happy, care-free creature, unless his friend was threatened. His best friend was named, Sasuke. He had a smooth, shiny black coat. He was usually anti-social and cold to anyone, but he was always kind and ready to defend Naruto if needed. The source of their trouble is a weasel. He always managed to pick at Sasuke until he cracked. Now they were searching for him.

"I don't know why you try," said Naruto, "he always slips away and you can't outrun him." Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I don't need comments from the Peanut Gallery. I'll catch him myself then." "Peanut Gallery!" Naruto screamed offended. "Shhh," Sasuke said, "I found him."

Itachi was a weasel. Yes, his name meant weasel, but that was just a pro. for him. He loved picking on Sasuke, it was a hobby. He managed to get Sasuke stuck in a tree root once. He eventually helped him get out; he felt a little guilty until two minutes later. Yes, he enjoyed pushing Sasuke's many buttons. Right now he was hiding in a hole because the little black wolf had found him. He heard the orange fox yelling at Sasuke to stop and leave him be. He could also hear the black wolf yelling at him to shut up and dig or go chase a butterfly. Itachi decided to ignore them and walked out the back, up a tree, and watched the little black wolf angrily dig at the empty burrow. He turned and saw Naruto staring at him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and lay back down. Itachi snickered, today was a good day indeed.

An hour later, after Sasuke finally discovered Itachi in the tree, all three of them were sitting on a grassy hill watching as the sun quickly died over the tall hills in the distance. Sasuke and Itachi were friends, until Itachi could make up another scheme and fulfill his evil plan. As the three sat Naruto asked," Will we always be friends?", as he stared at the other two. "Of course you idiot," Sasuke answered," Where else would I go." Itachi was next to answer," Yeah, I mean, who else will enjoy Sasuke's misery with me." "Hey!", Sasuke screamed as he chased Itachi, who was laughing, back through the bushes. Naruto chuckled and turned back to look at the sun thinking about how wonderful his life was with his friends. He didn't know tomarrow would bring the adventure he always wanted and always dreaded.


	2. Chapter 2:New love, New foes

hey this is my first story ever i got the inspiration from the story that due in english class but anyway i hope you like it

I DONT OWN NARUTO.................SADLY

The Ryuu forest was a place thought to be full of dark creatures waiting to destroy anything that entered their forest. No one went in but those that did never came out. Ryuu forest was also believed to be a place of peace where people could rest in the sun. Both of these beliefs were true. Creatures did live in this forest, but they weren't dark and ugly creatures. This place also sunny and the animals played all day long. There was always peace in Ryuu until one day changed the lives of three best friends.

"Where is he?! I'm going to claw his face off when I find him!" "Sasuke, you can't do that to him; you know he just does it for fun." "Clam it, Naruto!" Suddenly a fox and a wolf appeared from behind a bush; the fox a fiery orange and the wolf a sleek black. The orange fox named, Naruto, was usually a happy, care-free creature, unless his friend was threatened. His best friend was named, Sasuke. He had a smooth, shiny black coat. He was usually anti-social and cold to anyone, but he was always kind and ready to defend Naruto if needed. The source of their trouble is a weasel. He always managed to pick at Sasuke until he cracked. Now they were searching for him.

"I don't know why you try," said Naruto, "he always slips away and you can't outrun him." Sasuke glared at Naruto, "I don't need comments from the Peanut Gallery. I'll catch him myself then." "Peanut Gallery!" Naruto screamed offended. "Shhh," Sasuke said, "I found him."

Itachi was a weasel. Yes, his name meant weasel, but that was just a pro. for him. He loved picking on Sasuke, it was a hobby. He managed to get Sasuke stuck in a tree root once. He eventually helped him get out; he felt a little guilty until two minutes later. Yes, he enjoyed pushing Sasuke's many buttons. Right now he was hiding in a hole because the little black wolf had found him. He heard the orange fox yelling at Sasuke to stop and leave him be. He could also hear the black wolf yelling at him to shut up and dig or go chase a butterfly. Itachi decided to ignore them and walked out the back, up a tree, and watched the little black wolf angrily dig at the empty burrow. He turned and saw Naruto staring at him. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and lay back down. Itachi snickered, today was a good day indeed.

An hour later, after Sasuke finally discovered Itachi in the tree, all three of them were sitting on a grassy hill watching as the sun quickly died over the tall hills in the distance. Sasuke and Itachi were friends, until Itachi could make up another scheme and fulfill his evil plan. As the three sat Naruto asked," Will we always be friends?", as he stared at the other two. "Of course you idiot," Sasuke answered," Where else would I go." Itachi was next to answer," Yeah, I mean, who else will enjoy Sasuke's misery with me." "Hey!", Sasuke screamed as he chased Itachi, who was laughing, back through the bushes. Naruto chuckled and turned back to look at the sun thinking about how wonderful his life was with his friends. He didn't know tomarrow would bring the adventure he always wanted and always dreaded.


End file.
